And They Said Speak Now
by klaineisforeverstrong
Summary: AU!Klaine!fic based on Taylor Swift's "Speak Now". Blaine and Kurt have known each other since childhood. It's Blaine's job to step in when he realizes his best friend is making the biggest mistake of his life - not marrying him. Summary sucks, just read.
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, I know - _another _story. I'm a writing-whore, what can I say? This story is based off of the song _Speak Now _by Taylor Swift. I really hope you guys enjoy._

_Also, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta, merlinsgal20. She's the best and this story wouldn't have even gotten off the ground without her._

_But I'll shut up now and let you read._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Glee, Taylor Swift's _Speak Now,_ or any other recognizable content within this story.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the chapel, adjusting his tie and taking a deep breath. <em>You can do this, <em>he told himself for the millionth time. _You can do this..._

He kept his head down, trying to blend into the crowd as he stepped into the pew furthest back. His heart was absolutely _racing, _to the point that he could feel his dress shirt shake on his chest.

_You can do this..._

He glanced up to the front of the chapel, and there he was, gorgeous as ever; His tuxedo was obviously designer and his hair was immaculate – Blaine wouldn't have expected any less on either account. His step-brother stood beside him, chatting him up as they waited. He didn't look the slightest bit nervous... Shouldn't he be? It was his wedding day, after all. But then Blaine remembered – he didn't love her, he'd never love her. And that's why he was here.

_You can do this..._

Finally, the organ began to play. Everyone straightened themselves out and Blaine simply wrung his hands nervously.

_You can do this..._

Blaine looked up to the front of the chapel again as the wedding party began to walk up the aisle. There stood his beautiful angel, a giant grin plastered on his face, but Blaine could see right through it. It was fake. The whole day was a farce.

_You can do this..._

All the couples finished walking down the aisle and they began to play the bridal march. At that moment, a Latina woman quietly entered the chapel from the side. Her eyes found Blaine and she came to sit next to him. Both were silent, they didn't need to ask why the other was here – they just knew.

_You can do this..._

A beautiful woman began to walk down the aisle on her father's arm. Her blonde hair was up in a bun, ringlets falling at the sides and framing her face. Her dress was stunning; a beautiful and simplistic silk ivory halter gown that just barely touched the floor.

_You can do this..._

"She looks lovely," Blaine whispered to the woman beside him.

"As always," the Latina replied with a sigh, her eyes never leaving the bride-to-be. "Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?"

_You can do this..._

"Of course," he scoffed, like it was insulting of her to think otherwise. "I've been in love with him since we were eight years old."

She squeezed his hand, "You can do this," she assured him.

Blaine smiled slightly. "I know."

* * *

><p>It was the first day of kindergarten, and Blaine was even more excited than when his parents decided to take him to Disney World for his birthday. His little five year old heart was filled with such pure and innocent joy, he could barely stand it. He couldn't wait to meet all the other kids he had never met before. Not the girls though, all the boys knew that they had cooties.<p>

He woke up at six o'clock the morning of his first day and ran into his parent's room to wake them. Didn't they know it was time to get ready? For grown-ups, they sure acted pretty dumb sometimes. Blaine shook his mother's shoulder, hissing, "Mommy! Mommy, it's time for school!"

Leanne rolled over to face her son. "Honey, it's six in the morning. School doesn't start for another three hours."

"Mommy, what was that thing you told me about early worms?"

"Early _birds, _sweetheart, and I see what you're getting at." She stretched out a hand and curled her finger around a particularly unruly strand of hair, "Run along downstairs, I'll be right behind you."

Soon enough, Blaine was all ready for school. His lunch was packed (a _Lunchable _and a juice box), and his backpack was filled with all the tools a kindergartener needed: pencils, crayons, paper – the works. He was getting more and more excited by the second, his little legs swinging in his booster seat at the back of the car. He was very short for his age, a measly two-foot-ten.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" he asked for the seventh time.

"Yes, sweetie, we're here."

Blaine gasped with excitement, trying to unbuckle himself with haste. Leanne opened the car door and reached over to easily unbuckle her son. He gave her a wide grin as he hopped out of the car, his curly hair bouncing with the motion. Leanne took her son's hand, helping him cross the street and reach the school.

Once they'd gotten inside the school, a pretty, young woman with light brown hair and a kind smile approached them. "Hi there!" she said, very peppy-like, "Are you here for the kindergarten class?"

"Yes, we are," Leanne answered politely. She could feel her son practically jumping up and down beside her.

"Well, you've come to the right place! I'm Ms. Annie, and I'll be your teacher this year," Ms. Annie leaned down to Blaine. "And what would your name be, little guy?"

"Blaine Anderson!" he said, excitedly extending his hand for a handshake, just like his daddy had taught him.

"Wow, Blaine! Look at the manners on you, little guy!" she grinned, taking his hand. "I like you already! Run along inside, sweetheart." She gave him a small pat on the back and he excitedly ran in. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him," Ms. Annie smiled warmly.

Just then, Blaine's little head peeked out from behind the door. "Is something wrong?" Ms. Annie asked.

"No," Blaine stretched, "I just forgot to say bye to my Mommy."

Blaine came bounding out the door, tackling his mother's legs and she could feel wet spots on his cheeks. She leaned down to her son, taking him in her arms. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, wiping away his tears.

"I'm scared, Mommy. What if nobody likes me? What if I can't make any friends?" Blaine whined.

"Blaine-y," Leanne cooed, "You have nothing to worry about. You're a sweet little boy and you're gonna make lots of friends," she smiled, knowing in her heart was she was saying was true.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"_Pinky-_promise?"

"_Pinky-_promise," she grinned, extending her pinky.

Blaine smiled, gripping her pinky in his own much smaller one. He kissed his mother on the cheek. "Bye, Mommy! Love you!"

"Bye, sweetie. Have a great day."

But he was already out of earshot, running into the school to meet all his new friends his Mommy had promised him.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine had been excited all morning, but as soon as he stepped into the classroom, he froze. All the boys and girls were already in their own little groups, showing off their toys and school supplies and what they had for lunch that day. _So much for new friends, _Blaine thought, crossing his arms grumpily.

Blaine looked around the room, searching desperately for someone who looked alone , but there was no one to be found. Blaine pouted his lips and sat down at a chair furthest from the front of the room. He was so embarrassed.

A little Latina girl, holding pinkies with a little blonde girl, approached. "You look lonely," she said with all the tact of a kindergartener.

"Well, I am," Blaine continued to pout.

"Why don't we invite him to be our friend?" the blonde girl said.

The Latina looked expectantly at him, "Well?"

Despite the fact that they were girls and bound to be crawling with cooties, Blaine took them up on the offer and they took the seats on either side of him.

"I'm Santana and she's Brittany," the Latina introduced.

She seemed to be very intelligent for her age, Blaine thought.

"How about you?"

"I'm Blaine," he answered.

"Well that's a gay name," Santana scoffed.

"What does gay mean?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not really sure. I just hear my Daddy use it as an insult all the time."

"Oh," Blaine murmured. He was starting to not like Santana all that much.

"Your hair is so bouncy," he heard a dry voice come from behind him, "and soft."

Brittany on the other hand? Yeah, he kinda liked her.

Ms. Annie walked into the classroom, telling everyone to find a seat. "Hello, children! My name is Ms. Annie and I'm going to be guiding you through your first year of school," she said just as the door swung open.

There stood a slightly chubby - but not over-weight - man in his thirties, wearing a baseball cap and carrying a child on his back.

Ms. Annie tried her best to be polite, "Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, uh, my kid here, Kurt," he stammered. "He's, uh, he's in this class," he told the teacher, dropping his child onto his feet. "So, um, I'm gonna go now."

The man quickly shut the door, leaving his child in a bit of a daze.

Ms. Annie got down on her knees in front of the boy, "Hi, Kurt! I'm Ms. Annie. Why are you so late?"

Kurt frowned a little at the question. "I was getting ready," he answered, like it was a no-brainer. Ms. Annie gave him a befuddled look and he sighed, "I had to pick out a nice outfit."

Ms. Annie blinked. "Oh, well, um... Who wants to be Kurt's buddy?" she asked the class, standing back up.

Blaine instantly raised his hand. He wanted to have a boy friend and Kurt looked like he could be fun to be friends with; Plus, Blaine couldn't help but notice that he was very pretty.

"Okay then, come up front and sit next to Kurt," Ms. Annie said as she led Kurt to his seat.

Blaine gathered his things and headed to the front of the classroom, taking a seat beside his new friend. "I'm Blaine," he introduced himself, but Kurt remained silent. "I like your outfit," he added with a smile.

That got Kurt to talk.

"Really? I worked _really _hard on it. I wasn't sure if the bow-tie and the vest would work together or not, but then my Daddy was rushing me, so..."

"It's perfect," Blaine smiled.

"I like you," Kurt grinned widely.

"I like you, too!"

By the time the end of the day rolled around, Kurt and Blaine were the best of buddies. The pair were sitting on the bench outside the school waiting for their parents to pick them up. They asked each other all kinds of questions about themselves like: "What's your favourite colour?" (blue) "Favourite Animal?" (puppy), and "Favourite TV Show?" (Magic School Bus). They seemed to agree on everything. There was no doubt in either boy's mind that they were going to be friends for a _long _time.

"I think you're my best friend," Blaine grinned suddenly.

"Whoa..." little Kurt responded, "You really think so?"

"Yeah! I mean, we agree about like, _everything. _And you make me really happy inside, so we must be!" Blaine reasoned.

"Wow! I've never had a best friend before..." Kurt confessed.

"Same, but now you do!"

Kurt gave Blaine a really big grin, something Blaine had already learned was reserved for the special people in his life. "You're cute," he giggled.

Kurt's laugh was like music to Blaine's ears. He blushed a little. "You really think so?"

"Well, you're really nice to me and your hair is all bouncy and you're shorter than me... Oh! And your eyes are the same colour as that stuff my Mommy sometimes let's me dip my apple slices into if I'm a really good boy and that stuff tastes _really _good," Kurt explained.

"You're really cute too, ya know," Blaine blushed, looking at the ground and kicking the rocks at his feet. "Your face is all chubby and your eyes look like the ocean. Plus, you dress like a grown-up and I always really liked bow-ties. Especially that one."

Kurt smile increased even more in size. "This is my favourite one!" he squealed, toying with the plain white tie.

"How many do you have?" Blaine asked.

"I think like... _seven," _Kurt whispered conspiratorially.

"_Whoa," _Blaine gasped, "That's a _lot."_

Suddenly, a black SUV appeared in front of the school. "Oh, that's my Daddy!" Kurt grinned, "Wanna meet him?"

"Sure!"

Kurt took Blaine's hand and dragged him over to the car. Burt hopped out of the car and walked around it to the two boys. "Hey, scooter," he greeted his son, ruffling his hair, much to Kurt's dismay. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Blaine, Daddy."

"Blaine Anderson!" Blaine excitedly introduced himself, extending his arm out to Kurt's father and Burt gingerly grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Daddy, Blaine is my best-est friend in the _whole_ wide world!"

"That's a whole lot of people," Burt chuckled.

Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Look, son, I think we've gotta get going. Mommy's going to be wondering where we are. Plus, I think Blaine's parents just pulled in behind us," Burt said with a glance at the _very _nice Mustang behind them.

"Oh, okay," Kurt agreed easily. "Bye, Blaine!"

"Bye, Kurt! Nice to meet you, sir!" Blaine said to Burt, using the impeccable manners his father had taught him.

The second Blaine hopped into his own car, he missed his new best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

After sorting out their differences, Blaine came to realize he actually liked Santana. Sure, she might be a girl, but she was pretty cool. She didn't make fun of him for wanting to play pretend instead of running around in the playground like the other boys and she pretended not to notice when Blaine would stare at Kurt for too long. She was a really great friend. But, of course, the role of best friend was occupied by Kurt.

Blaine was getting a little paranoid, though. He wasn't totally sure if Kurt still considered Blaine his best friend.

Blaine had a doctors appointment, one day and wasn't at school, leaving Kurt all alone. So, Kurt had to find someone else to keep him company. He befriended a little African-American girl named Mercedes. Blaine met her once he came back and she seemed pretty nice and all, but he couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous of the time she was spending with Kurt. They seemed to have so much fun together. It was just like how Kurt and Blaine had acted on the first day of class. He felt like he was losing Kurt to her and that was the _last _thing he wanted.

One day, he finally decided to confront Kurt about it. They were sitting on the bench outside of the school that they had dubbed _their _bench – it _was _the place they had decided that they were best friends, after all. They were waiting for their parents, as per usual.

"Kurtie?" Blaine asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked hesitantly.

"You just did," Kurt giggled.

"No, seriously, Kurtie. It's like, _really _important," Blaine insisted.

"Oh," Kurt whispered, "What is it, Blainers?"

"Are we still best friends? 'Cause you said we would be forever and _ever, _but then you met Mercedes and I kinda started thinking that maybe _she _was your best friend..."

Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes. "Blainers, 'Cedes is just my _friend. You're _my _best _friend," Kurt grinned. "I thought that you and Santana might be best friends..."

"No!" Blaine shot the idea down quickly, "Santana's really cool and stuff, but _you're _my _best _friend."

Kurt giggled, "Good."

"Let's make a promise. No matter what other friends we get, we're always gonna be each other's best friends," Blaine proposed.

"Deal!" Kurt smiled.

"Promise?"

"I _pinky-_promise!" Kurt said, extending his pinky to his friend.

Blaine grasped Kurt's pinky in his own. "Best friends forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Santana and Brittany were always holding hands.

Blaine didn't know why it took him so long to notice, but it was true. Everywhere the pair went, they were holding hands, like Mommies and Daddies did. Sometimes, they'd even kiss, which was even more shocking.

Being the ever curious boy he was, Blaine wanted to know more, so he approached his friend. "'Tana, why do you and Brittany hold hands all the time?"

Santana got defensive. "It's none of your business, butthead," she scoffed and walked away.

Not letting his friend discourage him, he approached Brittany, knowing that she would tell him. "Brittany, why do you and 'Tana hold hands all the time?" he asked her the next day.

"'Cause we love each other," Brittany shrugged.

"And the kissing?"

"That's what you do when you love someone, right?" Brittany said.

"I don't get it."

"Well, whenever my Mommy and Daddy kiss, they always say, 'I love you' after. They do it to me too and Santana and I love each other so we kiss and hold hands and stuff," Brittany explained.

"Oh," Blaine murmured, starting to clue in. The image of him and Kurt, kissing and holding hands and stuff came to mind. "Wait!" he called as she started to walk away, "How do you know if you love someone?"

Brittany shrugged. "You just kinda know."

"What does it feel like?" Blaine asked in a whisper.

Brittany thought about that for a minute. "Well, I know when I'm around 'Tana, I get this weird feeling in my stomach like there's butterflies in there or something and my heart starts going really fast... like BOOM, BOOM, BOOM."

"Oh," Blaine murmured again. What Brittany had described was the same way he felt around Kurt like _all the time._ "Brittany, I think I love Kurt," Blaine said.

"Well, show him!" Brittany grinned and skipped away from Blaine, finding Santana and slipping her hand into hers. Santana gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Blaine looked all around the playground for Kurt from his perch on their bench. He blocked the sun out of his eyes with his hands, making the shape of binoculars. Blaine found him _way _on the other side of the playground, sitting next to Mercedes. They looked like they were drawing something in the sand with sticks. Blaine ran as fast as his little legs would allow over to where Kurt was.

Kurt glanced up when he saw little sneakers appear in front of where he had been drawing. He really hoped it wasn't Dave again. He kept on coming over to ruin his and Mercedes' drawings.

"He's just jealous," Kurt would tell his friend when it happened.

"Oh! Hi, Blainers!" Kurt greeted happily when he saw it was Blaine, his curly mop of hair sticking to his forehead a little.

"Hi, Kurtie!" Blaine said cheerily. "Whatcha doing?"

Kurt noticed that he sounded a little out of breath and his face crunched up with concern. "Me and 'Cedes are drawing," he answered.

"Well, finish up. I gotta tell you something," Blaine was practically bouncing on his toes.

"What is it?"

Blaine sat down with his legs criss-crossed in the sand, beside Kurt. "Look at Santana and Brittany," Blaine said, pointing in their direction.

"Okay," Kurt stretched. "Why?"

"No, look at what they're _doing," _Blaine insisted.

Kurt took a closer look this time. "They're holding hands. They always do that, Blainers."

"Yeah, but don't you ever wonder _why?_"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess so. Why? Do you know?"

Blaine nodded his little head excitedly. "Brittany said it's 'cause they love each other and that's what people do when they're in love and stuff so I thought that maybe we should hold hands and stuff," Blaine rushed the last bit, looking down in the sand as he raked his fingers through it.

"Why?" Kurt asked innocently.

"'Cause we love each other!" Blaine grinned widely, looking into his friend's eyes. "Er, I mean... _I _love _you, _but if you don't... I guess..." Blaine trailed off. His own train of thought was getting him discouraged.

"Of course I love you, Blainers!" Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand. "You're my best friend!"

The butterflies that had took permanent residence in Blaine's tummy since he met Kurt started to move around even faster, rapidly beating their wings against his insides. Blaine squeezed his friend's hand.

"I-I love you, Kurtie," he stammered.

"I love you, too, Blainers!"

From then on, everywhere Kurt and Blaine went, they were holding hands: On the play structure, at their houses, in the classroom. It was like their hands had been permanently glued together.

Their parents found it cute that the boys were so close. Burt was a bit hesitant and didn't want to encourage it, but Elizabeth assured him it was innocent and Burt tried his best to shrug it off.

Blaine felt so happy when he held Kurt's hand. It was really soft and warm and just a little bit chubby like all kindergarteners hands were and Blaine felt... secure. It felt like the entire world melted away at his touch. It felt good to have Kurt so close to him.

One day, in class, they were doing crafts. The boys were having lots of fun, sticking macaroni and beads and other small knick-knacks to the wooden frame. It was meant to be a present for their parents. "Kurtie, we're all out of macaroni," Blaine announced suddenly.

"Let's get more then," Kurt said, brushing himself off and getting up off the floor. He extended his hand out to Blaine. "C'mon!"

Blaine gladly took his friend's hand, walking over to their teacher. "Ms. Annie, we need more macaroni," he informed her.

"Oh, sure thing, boys!" Ms. Annie grinned, pouring some into a small Styrofoam cup and got up from her desk to get down to their level. She noticed their intertwined hands and blinked. "Um, boys? Why are you holding hands?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"'Cause we love each other!" Blaine grinned widely, looking over to his friend who nodded his approval.

Ms. Annie laid the Styrofoam cup down on her desk. "Boys, let's talk in the hall."

The pair gave each other a hesitant look and followed after her.

Ms. Annie stood above them, much taller than the pair in her five-inch heels. "So, I'm going to ask again, boys... Why are you holding hands?"

"Well," Blaine stretched. "'Tana and Brittany do it all the time, so I asked them and they said it's 'cause they love each other and that's what people do when they love each other. You know, like Mommies and Daddies."

The teacher was silent for a moment. "So, listen, boys," Ms. Annie started, sounding a little uncomfortable, "I know it's fun to hold hands and stuff like Mommy and Daddy do, and I know you love each other because you're best friends, but Mommy and Daddy love each other in a _different _way," Ms. Annie explained.

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to spend their _whole _lives together," she said.

"But me and Kurtie are gonna be best friends forever!" Blaine argued with a smile.

Ms. Annie closed her eyes for a moment, getting down to their level. "Look," she smiled in a sickly sweet manner. "When two people spend their whole lives together, they wanna have babies. The stork only brings babies to Mommies and Daddies. If you two spend your _whole _lives together, just like Mommy and Daddy, you can't have babies. Two little boys can't get married... A baby _can't _have two Daddies," she told them. "That's wrong, okay? It's really, _really _bad. So, this has to stop here," she demanded. "No more holding hands, no more acting like Mommy and Daddy. You can just be _really _good friends, okay?"

Kurt hung his head in shame. "No forever?" he whimpered.

"Not like that, sweetie," she told him. She looked between the two boys, seeing that her work was done. "I'll let you guys think for a bit, okay? No running away now! You come back in when you're ready, okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Annie," Kurt and Blaine replied in unison.

Ms. Annie gave the boys a smile, getting on her feet and walking back into the classroom. Blaine looked over at his friend to see tears running down his face.

"Kurtie, don't cry!" Blaine shrieked. "Why're you crying?"

"You said we'd be best friends forever, but Ms. Annie said no," Kurt tried to compose himself. "And I can't hold your hand anymore and I really liked that."

Blaine smiled at his friend. "We can make it our secret," he whispered.

"But it's wrong!" Kurt said in alarm.

Blaine hung his head as an idea struck. "Fine. But can we try something first?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked hesitant. "What?"

"Ms. Annie said we couldn't hold hands, but she never said we couldn't kiss and Santana and Brittany do that all the time!" Blaine proposed.

"You really think that's okay?"

"She never said it wasn't," Blaine shrugged.

"Oh," Kurt murmured, "Well, okay..."

Kurt shut his eyes real tight and puckered his lips a little, waiting for Blaine to lean in. Blaine's heart began to race in his chest and the butterflies returned. He really hoped he didn't do it wrong or something. Santana and Brittany made it look really easy. Blaine imitated Kurt and leaned in, pressing their lips together. They were still for a minute, simply pressing their lips against each other. Blaine thought it felt heavenly, but from what he remembered of Santana and Brittany's kisses, they were supposed to move around... "I think we're supposed to move and stuff," Blaine said against Kurt's lips.

Kurt did as he was told, opening his mouth just slightly and sucking on Blaine's lip. Blaine gasped. Yeah, he totally got why Santana and Brittany did this. Kurt backed away from him. "Am I doing it right?"

Blaine nodded, unable to form a real sentence and pressed their lips together once more. After experimenting for a few more minutes, Blaine pulled away. "I think Ms. Annie is waiting for us," he said regretfully.

"Oh, okay."

"But I think we should save that for special occasions," Blaine said.

"Why?" Kurt asked. "Was it bad?"

"No, it felt like really, _really _good so that's why it's special," Blaine said. "Plus, Santana and Brittany don't do it that much either."

"Okay, let's go, Blainers," Kurt grinned, heading into the classroom.

Blaine decided right in that moment that he'd never feel that way about anyone else _ever. _Kurt was his best friend, so of course he felt that way. Everyone felt that way about their best friend, right? Everyone stared at their best friend cause they're so pretty. Everyone got butterflies in their stomach when they were around their best friend. And _for sure, _everyone kissed their best friend. Blaine didn't really understand why they weren't allowed to hold hands anymore but it didn't really bother him that much.

They had found a _much _better way to say 'I love you.'


End file.
